nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 12
NoDQ Pacific Episode 12 is the twenty-third episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-eighth episode overall. Matches Rocky Balboa v Charles Manson v Mario v Spider-Man Mario bodyslams Spider-Man and puts him in a surfboard stretch. Charles Manson exits to the ring apron and Rocky Balboa tries to suplex him but Manson counters it, suplexing Rocky to the outside. Mario and Manson give Spider-Man a double powerbomb. Rocky gives Manson a back suplex. Mario gives Spider-Man a vertical suplex. Mario and Manson double team Rocky and Spider-Man. Manson turns on Mario and bulldogs him before giving Mario a top rope fallaway slam. Spider-Man hits Manson with a double axe handle and puts Manson in a submission hold but Mario breaks it up. Spider-Man gives Mario a leg lock but Manson breaks it up. Mario bulldogs Spider-Man. Rocky gets Mario in a sleeper hold but Manson breaks it up and throws Mario out of the ring. All four men fight on the outside. Spider-Man Irish whips Mario into the apron. Manson climbs onto a ringside commentary table to leap onto Rocky’s prone body but misjudges the distance and lands spine-first on the ring apron. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Rocky drags Manson away from the ring and climbs back in the ring, unfortunately walking into Mario as Spider-Man tosses him. Spider-Man moonsaults onto Mario but accidentally knocks the referee down. The referee recovers but Spider-Man only gets a 2-count. Mario gives Spider-Man a bridging Northern Lights suplex and receives a 2-count himself. Mario gives Rocky a leg lock but Spider-Man breaks it to apply a leg lock of his own to Mario. Mario bulldogs Spider-Man. Rocky gives Mario a shoulder breaker. Spider-Man knocks Rocky down with a big boot and puts him in a surfboard stretch. Mario gives the referee a gutwrench suplex and then retrieves a kendo stick to hit both Rocky and Spider-Man. Mario bulldogs Spider-Man and the recovered referee counts a very close 2-count. Spider-Man tosses Mario to the outside and he and Rocky follow. Mario gives Spider-Man a wrestling takedown. Rocky gives Spider-Man a half Boston crab. Mario returns to the ring and dropkicks the referee, causing him to stumble to the ringside floor. Rocky fives Spider-Man a DDT as Mario retrieves a length of pipe and hits both his remaining opponents with it. Mario batters Spider-Man with the ring bell but the referee recovers and sees this, disqualifying Mario. Spider-Man and Rocky eventually get to their fee. Spider-Man knocks Rocky down with a clothesline. Spider-Man reverses an Irish whip, throwing Rocky into the ring apron. Both men return to the ring and Spider-Man is met with a diving corkscrew punch. Rocky puts Spider-Man in a sleeper hold then gives him a gutbuster. Rocky gives Spider-Man an arm wrench then delivers a Rolling Attack. Rocky follows up with the Widow Maker and pins Spider-Man to win the match. Winner: Rocky Balboa After the match, Wade announces the full card for King of the Pacific. Bruce Lee & Jason Voorhees v James Bond & The Hulk – Texas Tornado Tag Team Match The Hulk gives Jason Voorhees a neckbreaker, knocking Bruce Lee down in the process. Jason clotheslines the Hulk. The Hulk clotheslines Lee. Jason tries to lift the Hulk but cannot. James Bond puts Jason in a leg lock as the Hulk suplexes Lee. Bond gets Jason in the corner and chokes him with his foot. Jason gives Bond a bodyslam. The Hulk gives Jason a top rope overhead belly-to-belly suplex. On the outside, Bond Irish whips Lee into the barricade. Jason gives the Hulk a top rope back suplex. Lee and Bond return to the ring. Lee moonstaults onto the Hulk for a 2-count. Lee gives the Hulk the Dragon Combo but only picks up a 1-count as Bond breaks the cover. Bond hits Lee with the Secret Agent Slam and covers Lee but the referee is out of position. Bond and Lee trade kicks. The Hulk suplexes Jason but the referee is down and cannot make the count. The Hulk gives Jason a spinout powerbomb as Bond gives Lee a series of Rolling German Suplexes but Jason breaks Bond’s hold before the third suplex. The four men begin to brawl among themselves. Lee moonsaults onto the Hulk for a 1-count. Bond gives Jason a Secret Agent Slam then gives one to Lee. Bond covers Lee and the Hulk covers Jason, but the referee only reaches a 2-count. Bond applies a leg lock to Lee as Jason attempts the Crystal Lake Slam but the Hulk blocks it. Jason swings momentum in his favour by stabbing the Hulk with a foreign object. The Hulk returns fire with a Big Boot. Bond suplexes Lee as The Hulk performs the Crystal Lake Slam on Jason. The Hulk pins Jason but Lee breaks the cover. Bond gives Lee a set of three Rolling German Suplexes and pins Lee for the win as the Hulk gives Jason the Big Green Buster. Winners: James Bond & The Hulk }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 5